


A Hopeless Endeavor, Yet Here I Am.

by Tape_my_heart



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: A hopeless endeavor truley, A wild Legolas appears, Acceptance, Alternate Universe, Father-Son Relationship, I mean, M/M, Rivendell coffehouse, Yea thats what i meant, definitely not based on my own personal experience, elrond smells great, hey let's pretend to date, hot coffee, hot damn, just smile and carry on, leave poor old lindir with the mess, okay thats enough tags, probably a one sided attraction, protective!Thranduil, protective!elrond, those stupid dwarves/bikers come and wreck the place
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5056924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tape_my_heart/pseuds/Tape_my_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lindir has fallen in love with a manager at Rivendell coffeehouse. Legolas tries to make his father jealous.</p><p> </p><p>Warning: mentions of incest</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok this is all vaguely written based on experiences I had working at a restaurant, as I fall hopelessly in love all the time.

Lindir has worked at rivendell coffeehouse for nearly a year now and through that time many things have happened and changed. But his love for a certain manager has not, it seemed only to grow. Silently. He did his job very well, serving customers politely, even the bikers, who tend to make a mess of the place leaving a huge amount of work behind them. His love had started innocently enough, Elrond was nice to look at and had a beautiful personality. He had daydreamed of cuddling with him during a movie, nothing more. He had fantasized telling his feelings, fully aware he'd have to leave and find a new job, a relationship with a manager was prohibited. He knew it was only dreaming, and that he would never have the feelings returned. Not only was he obviously out of bounds, but he was also older. Over ten years older. Why do I have to fall in love with my superiors? He asks himself at least once a week. There where even moments where they walked past each other, so close Lindir could smell the shampoo in elrond's glorious hair. This did not help him control his feelings. It was not too long after he told his closest friend, Feren, of his plight that Elrond came in one evening. With a child in his arms. In. His. Arms. And by his side, none other than a woman around the same age as him. What had he expected? Elrond to be a single gay man? Hardly. He had smiled and served the family as kindly has he could. After that he lay awake at night, not crying, but not happy either. He texted his friend about it, probably shouldn't have, since it was 2:00am but that wasn't his mindset at the time. Nowadays, he tried to distant himself from the man, telling himself that Elrond only had him come in so much because he was good at his job. 

"How do you like running the ice cream by yourself?" Elrond had asked him once, oh how he wanted to say it was great, as long as Elrond was there to help him when he got behind, handing him cups, their fingers would likely brush against each other. The only contact he'd ever get. But he had settled for a sweet smile and a simple "It is fun." He knew his love was hopeless. So he just continued his job. Of course his affection never seemed to weaver, to his dismay it seemed to only grow. I love him. He realised. Oh the hopless crushes of youth.


	2. Why am I still here?

Today has been rather tiring, and Lindir felt depressed. He really wasn't that good at talking to people, he was only good at putting on a smiling face. And today, the owner of the coffeehouse was working with them. Thranduil was not easy to get along with. He just wasn't, no one could really pinpoint what it was, he just had an air about him that said "don't fucking mess up" and so it made everyone stress out about doing everything perfectly. Normally Lindir was about a 5 on the scale of how secluded he was with the people around him. Today, he was at about 8. He just felt like leaving, curling up in bed and staying on tumblr all day to wipe away the angst he felt about his life at the moment. Elrond was there, and at first it seemed as though it wouldn't help, just make Lindir long to be with him more. But it seemed he was in a particularly cheery mood today, and it started wearing onto Lindir. Elrond started singing a song quietly as he made someone an iced mocha. Lindir smiled to himself, despite his depressed feelings. But was interrupted by someone reaching around him for a cup holder. It was Glorfindel. Lindir didn't really like Glorfindel, mostly because he seemed to try and date everyone, but also because he had recently started touching Lindir's shoulder or arm. Not in a romantic way necessarily but the contact still bothered him. But by moving away from him, Lindir was closer to Elrond. 

"Sorry." He said quickly turning around to face Elrond who he had elbowed. 

"No problem," Elrond smiled then turned to give the coffee to a customer. Frick. He's so dreamy. He couldn't help but feel happy after seeming elrond's mood, and so the day turned out to not be as crappy as he had thought it would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had planned on not continuing, but I found some inspiration. There may or may not be more chapters after this... I have an idea for one more though....


	3. A dashing young man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry it took this long to come out, a tragic thing happened and my chapter was deleted, I've gotten it sorted out now....

Today wasn't as bad as yesterday. Though Lindir couldn't bring himself to smile, unless working directly with a customer. Elrond wasn't here today, it was actually Lindir's first day in charge of the café by himself. He had already stocked everything behind the counter and such, Haldir was on drive through, and the cafe was fairly empty at this time of day. He left from behind the counter into the lounge room, there was only one man sitting in the corner on a laptop. He straightened the chairs and side tables. It was annoying how much customers re organize the room, though he supposed it was unavoidable. The front door bell jingled and he looked up. A young man came striding in and walked straight to Lindir.  
"How can I help you?" Lindir asked in his painfully fake yet believable cheerful voice.  
"I was wondering if thranduil is here today." He said looking into Lindir's eyes.  
"Oh, he isn't. He doesn't come in much, I can give him a message if you'd like." The boy shook his head.  
"That's okay." He said, his eyes piercing through Lindir so much he felt his soul was on display, not a pleasant feeling. Lindir averted his eyes looking at the cleaning rag in his hand. "My name is legolas." He continued. Trying too look into Lindir's eyes he touched his chin tenderly. Lindir's eyes shot up to look into legolas'.  
"You should smile more, I'm sure it's a beautiful sight." The stranger said softly. Lindir nearly cried, but held it in. His eyes probably gave it away. "Here," legolas said searching through a bag strapped around his shoulder, he pulled out a pen. Lifting up Lindir's sleeve he wrote some numbers on his shoulder, so it could be covered by the work uniform but was not in an awkward position for him to read himself. "You should text me when you get home." Legolas smiled kindly then turned to leave. "Oh, and don't tell my dad I came looking."  
Dad? He wasn't told who was the father, then it hit him, thranduil had a son? No wonder they look strangely similar, though also different. Lindir sighed and returned to work. He felt guilty though also felt hope, maybe legolas could help him forget Elrond? He wasn't sure how to feel. . . .


	4. A spark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah wait a somewhat decent Sized chapter?  
> What's going on  
> Oh yea, I may have found a plot??  
> And btw (I know some people are sensitive so) there are mentions of incest in here. 
> 
>  
> 
> True love overrides all rules if you disagree then I'm sorry for you.

That night when legolas and Lindir had a conversation on the phone legolas had asked him for a favor,  
"So me and my father's relationship is a little different, and I was just wondering if you could help me with something."  
"What would it involve?"  
"Pretending that we are dating."  
Lindir wondered how that would help his relationship with his father,  
"He has been ignoring me for days and flirting with women. So I need him to realise how it feels." Legolas had explained.  
"I see." Lindir said thoughtfully. "But what would that involve?"  
"Well I will come in often just to talk to you even when my father isn't there, so it seems more real, if my dad asks others about it. Could you do that?"

Lindir thought.

"It could help switch my life up." He said after a moment. The truth was he thought it would show him how Elrond would act. See if there are any emotions for him, he knew it was stupid because he obviously is happy with his wife, but still maybe there's something. . . . "Okay." He agreed finally running his hand through his dark hair. "When do we start?"  
"Tomorrow, if you're working."

He was.

 

Legolas walked into the shop with confidence, his hair braided along the sides. He strode up to the counter ignoring his father's astonished look.  
"Lindir," he called happily leaning on the counter.  
"Yes, dearie?" Lindir asked across from him. Thranduil gaped at the scene. Legolas reached forward and brushed some hair from Lindir's face.  
"Is it time for lunch?" He asked. Lindir turned to thranduil,  
"May I go on my lunch break Now?" He asked.  
Thranduil nodded silently, his eyes not leaving his son's face. Lindir signed out and walked to Legolas' side. He was surprised when he received a small kiss on the cheek and hug around the waist. Lindir smiled and slid his arm around legolas' waist.  
"Goodbye, father." Legolas said sweetly before guiding Lindir out of the coffeehouse. Outside of the window, purposefully in thranduil sight, Legolas stopped and cupped Lindir's face.  
"You did great." He said kissing his nose. "I'll buy you lunch."  
"Thank you." was all Lindir could say.


	5. Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there are mentions of incest this chapter too. 
> 
>  
> 
> True love Has no boundaries if you disagree then I'm sorry for you.

"Thank you for doing this." Legolas smiled, "It means a lot."  
Lindir knew it wasn't his business but he couldn't help asking, "So. . . . How will this help?"  
Legolas laughed and took a small bite of his pasta. "I told you how it should help, but I guess you want to hear more." He set his fork down and rested his elbows on the table. "I love my father. It's a mess really, but I get hurt when he ignores me for women. Which has always happened, but recently. . . . More." His eyebrows furrowed in concentration. "I need him to realise that there are plenty young people I could find to live happily with. And you are a lovely person so I asked you."  
"Okay," Lindir said chewing a breadstick. "Your father. . . . He is not. . . . Hostile is he?"  
Legolas' eyes widened. "Oh heavens no. At least, he shouldn't be. I don't want to put you in danger if he says anything we can cancel this okay?" Lindir nodded.

They walked into the cafe 20 minutes later, hand in hand.  
"See you tonight." Legolas winked then kissed Lindir's cheek, hugged him and turned to leave with a wave. Lindir walked back to the counter signing in. He heard a low voice behind him,  
"I need to speak with you, lindir," he turned around to find a very angry looking thranduil. Lindir followed him to a back room, anticipation building. Thranduil turned, his eyes fierce.  
"I don't know what you're playing at, kid." He pushed Lindir to a wall. "I don't care if you are an employee of mine, you don't touch Legolas. do you hear me?" Lindir was about to nod when he heard him mumble, "He's mine to take." Then Elrond opened the back door and stepped in, He must have just arrived because he wasn't here earlier.  
"Thranduil!" He gasped pulling him off of Lindir. "That's unacceptable behavior, DON'T do it again." He stepped between them.  
"Dont talk to me like that." Thranduil spat. "I own this place, I can do what I want."  
"I don't care if you own this town, be a decent human and don't harass people." Thranduil had nothing to say to that and just stood there, his fists clenched. "And what was this all about anyway?" Elrond asked looking to Lindir.  
"He's flirting with my son." He glared at Lindir coldly. "They where touching each other." He shuddered. Elrond looked at Lindir astonished.  
"You what?" His eyes had a protective gleam to them.  
"We're dating," he tried to explain.  
"No, you aren't," thranduil's eyes flashed and it seemed as though his hair would float around him and he would turn red.  
"Thranduil." Elrond said grasping his wrist. "You cannot control who your son loves."  
"He Loves ME." Thranduil said, ripping his arm away from Elrond.  
"You need to go home." Elrond said sternly, pulling Lindir out of the room with him. Lindir's heart fluttered, they held each others hands and Elrond was protecting him.  
"Lindir." He said looking into his eyes. "I don't know what you're doing, but don't waste your heart." Lindir's eyes teared up. Had he wasted his heart? On Elrond, someone so much out of his league. Who now had him in his arms hugging him awkwardly. This wasn't helping.  
"I tried not to." Was all he could say.


	6. What is this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is incest free, if you care.

"What is this?" Elrond said with horror after realizing the scabs on Lindir's slender arms. Lindir instinctively tried to pull away but his arm was held firmly. "Why do you cut yourself?" Elrond asked, his voice soft and broken. Lindir said nothing, looking at the floor. "You shouldn't hurt yourself. I cannot make sure you don't though, Legolas shouldn't be near his father when he's so angry, he should spend the night with you, watch over you. . . ." He said it more to himself. "You should call him, hurry, before his dad gets home." Lindir nodded shaking. He pulled out his phone and quickly dialed Legolas.  
"Hey, you need to get out of your house, I'll explain at mine." He told him his address and hung up.   
"You can go home early today." Elrond said patting his shoulder.   
"Okay." Lindir said, all of this without thinking. He went to the back quietly and gathered his jacket. What had just happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh and happy Halloween.... If you are reading it the day I posted this


	7. Comforting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean there's kind of mentions of incest in here if you still care why are you reading though? This is focusing on Lindir again.

"So what happened??" Legolas asked nervously.  
"Um, it's not too bad your father was just angry and told me not to touch you."  
"Hmm." Legolas thought. "I didn't think he would react so soon, he normally covers up his emotions." They where sitting on Lindir's only couch, a small one, that he had bought at a second hand shop.  
"Maybe you should talk to him? And be honest..." Lindir offered while looking at his thumbs.  
"Yea, that's probably a good idea." He touched Lindir's shoulder. "Look, I'm sorry for dragging you into this."  
"It's fine." Lindir said looking up at him. How's his chance, he could kiss him if he wanted. Though he didn't know why he would. He didn't love Legolas, he liked him, but not love. But he was very beautiful and Lindir longed for human contact.  
"Legolas," he said nervously. "I have something to tell you."  
"Go ahead," he smiled assuringly.  
"I have be hopelessly in love with elrond for over two years." He confessed, hugging himself.  
"Oh?" Legolas didn't look to astonished. "That's okay."  
"No, it isn't." Lindir frowned. "He is happily married."  
"Oh right, I forgot." Legolas looked as though he was thinking deeply. "Then it is rather hopeless. . . . "  
"I know." Lindir's hands shot up to cover his face and he hung his head. "I've been driven to depression and self harm because I'm so stressed out," he cried.  
"Lindir," Legolas hugged him comfortingly. "There are two things you could do, tell him how you feel, or continue as it is and try to ignore your feelings. I know they would both be hard," he stroked Lindir's hair soothingly. "Elrond is a kind man, I doubt he will hurt you, at least not on purpose." Lindir cried into Legolas' chest, Clinging to his clothes.  
"I feel so empty," he whimpered.  
"Then you must tell him." Legolas whispered. "Only he can help you." He kissed Lindir's forehead.  
"Okay." Lindir sighed.


End file.
